Dreams
by Lilprincess2
Summary: elg has a dream, which soon comes true.
1. Default Chapter

Dreams Come True  
  
~~~Dream~~~  
In this dream, it was 5 years later... and there was a new girl that helped Helga out.   
Half of the dream was already over... but, it was one of Helga's favorites.  
~~~half of dream~~~  
Arnold: We are close friends... REALLY close friends and...  
::hugs helga:: I love you!  
Helga: Really?  
Arnold: yes. ::kisses her::  
Helga woke up. "Darn it!" She said. "Just when it was getting to the good part!"  
Helga went downstairs. "Miriam!"   
"She's asleep on the couch," Said Bob.   
"Huh, wha-what?" Said Miriam sleepily.  
"Mom, I need to get to school but nobody packed my lunch," She said.  
But Miriam fell back asleep. What kind of a mother is she anyways?  
Helga sighed and rolled her eyes, then left to go to school.  
"Class, settle down because we're going to do something special in his or her own special way. Who's ready to pick partners? Lila?" Said Mr. Simmons.  
"Gosh, I'm ever so certain I'd love to," Said Lila and she picked out a name and unfolded in. "I've got Stinky," She said unhappily.  
"Garsh," Said Stinky.  
"Yes! Now maybe he'll be my partner instead of the little miss perfect funny Lilllaaaa," Helga thought to just herself.  
Arnold picked next, and of course he said,  
"I've got Helga," but we all know that he has a little secret crush on her don't you think?   
So, Gerald got Phoebe, Harold got Rhonda, Sid got the new girl Kayla, and the new girl Amanda got the new boy Josh who was her cousin.  
After school, everyone heard Harold saying,  
"Arnold, why do you always pick Helga when we are doing a project?" Harold was now tired of laughing at Arnold just because he picked Helga.  
"I don't know, Harold. But I wish it would just end," He said. But he knew he was being sarcastic.   
Amanda, the new girl rushed up to Helga. "Hiya Helga!" She said. "Did you know the Winter dance was coming up soon?"  
Helga looked up at Amanda. She looked just like the girl in her dream. Light blonde hair, brown eyes, and was tall.   
"Yeah, I know," Replied Helga.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Asked Amanda.  
"No one," Said Helga.  
"I can get you and Arnold together," Said Amanda.  
Helga jumped. "How did you know?!" She asked.  
"I just have my own secret ways of finding out things. So, what is it yes or no?" Asked Amanda.  
"Well, okay but how?" Asked Helga.  
"Easy, I'll just tell Arnold that there is a girl that likes him. I'll tell him that you will be holding a white rose. That way he knows who you are. K?" Explained Amanda.  
"Okay," Said Helga. "But this better work.  
"Oh, it will," Said Amanda as she walked towards Arnold...  
  
Next chapter will be soon! 


	2. After what happened

Chapter 2  
"Hi Arnold," Said Amanda.  
"Oh, hey Amanda," Replied Arnold.  
"Look, the Winter Dance is coming up soon and I know a girl who really wants to go with you," She said.  
"Really, who?" Asked Arnold  
"Oh, I can't tell you yet but at the dance you will be carrying a red rose and the girl will be weraing a white dress with sparkles and will be holding a white rose, k?" Said Amanda.  
"Um, okay," Replied Arnold.  
  
Helga and Amanda walked home together since they were best friends, but they both went to Helga's house to get ready.   
Amanda pulled out a white dress with sparkles and handed Helga a white rose. "Let's go," Said Amanda.  
And they walked out the door.  
  
Every one from PS. 118 and PS. 119 were at the dance having a great time while Arnold was looking for the girl.  
Amanda walked up to Arnold. "There you are! K look, the girl will be here any minute got it?" She said.  
"Um, yeah," Said Arnold.  
And Amanda walked away to the girl's bathroom.  
"k, I'll start the lead," Said Amanda. "Five seconds after I go out, you come out, k?"  
"Ok," Said Helga. Helga was very very nervous. But then thoughtthat it might work.  
Amanda had already walked out of the bathroom. Since Helga was so scared, she didn't even come out five seconds later.  
That's when Amanda came back in/ "What's wrong?" Asked Amanda.  
"I'm just nervous," Replied Helga.  
"Don't be nervous. He told me that whoever likes him, he likes well most of the time," Said Amanda. "Now let's start over" And she walked out.  
Two minutes later, Helga came out of the bathroom.  
Arnold looked up. He saw the white dress with sparkles and the white rose.  
"Helga, you're the girl?" Arnold asked.  
"Yeah," Replied Helga.  
"Well," Arnold said. "I really like you as a really close friend but..."  
He hugged her. "I really love you!"  
"You do?" Asked Helga.  
"Yup," Said Arnold. And he kissed her.  
  
Chapter three will be up! Nothing really is going to happen though. Ok well maybe a lil. Just Review please! 


End file.
